


My Hero

by omnisan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: You and Medic both wear glasses, but you can't see anything without them. One day you lose them in the middle of the fight, rendering you useless-- until Medic comes to the rescue.





	My Hero

“Has anyone seen my glasses?” You asked, squinting as you walked around the base.

You were practically blind without them, and you spent the last hour looking for them, retracing your steps and everything. There were things you wanted to do before the battle tomorrow and you couldn’t do anything until you had your glasses. It was almost impossible to walk from one end of the base without tripping when you weren’t wearing them. 

“Check your head, fräulein.” Medic chimed in while the others laughed.

Your hand touched the top of your head and sure enough, your glasses were there. This was not the first time you did this, but it was no less embarrassing. 

“Danke.” You muttered before skittering off whence you came. 

Returning to your workbench, you took your glasses off and rubbed your eyes with a sigh. Even though the guys accepted and welcomed you here, you never really felt like you fit in. With your vision impairment, it didn’t make things any easier. The sound of the the door sliding open made you turn your head to see Medic leaning against the doorframe. 

You slumped down, “You didn’t come here to make fun of me, did you?” 

He smiled before closing the door and making his way over to you. “Of course not. I do it all the time.”

“Yeah but you’re not me.” 

You swivelled back around, putting your back toward Medic now. There were various parts on your desk that you planned to put together, but now the task seemed so daunting. Hands came to a rest on your shoulders before giving out a gentle massage. You let out an inhuman noise of delight, making Medic chuckle. 

“Maybe you should take a break.” Medic suggested.

“I already did that when I looked for my glasses for an hour.”

“I mean a real break.”

“I have to finish this for tomorrow, I can’t take a break.” You sighed.

“Okay, well,” Medic leaned in close to your ear, “you know where to find me if you change your mind.” 

With a kiss to your neck, he left you to finish your work. But now you were even more distraught. You would never be able to focus now. In fact, you couldn't think of anything besides Medic. 

“Ah, hell.” You remarked before setting off down the halls to Medic’s room. 

 

“No, no, no!” 

Your enemy stomped on your glasses right in front of you, laughing in your face as the glass shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Instead of finishing you off, he left you scrambling on the ground, unable to see a damn thing. A moment later and a loud thud next to you alerted you someone was down.

“Fräulein, get up. We need you.” 

“Medic? I can't see. He broke my glasses.” 

“Verflucht noch mal. Take mine.” 

He helped you to your feet and placed his glasses on your face. Oddly enough, they were almost a perfect match. Now you could get back to what was important.

“You owe me later.” He smirked before running off to heal someone.

So you did, but you didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my WIPs folder and apparently this was actually done but I didn't feel like re-reading for edits lmao I hope it's okay


End file.
